


Down Where It's Wetter

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Series: Deep Blue Sea [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Claiming, F/M, Mer!AU, Porn With Plot, Sequel to Deep Blue Sea, a bit of blood play, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: A month and a half after Deep Blue Sea, you've been feeling a bit...off.  Even Vergil has been avoiding you.  Is it something you've done?  Or something you haven't?  Looks like Dante has to spell things out to you....
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Deep Blue Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737409
Comments: 37
Kudos: 136





	Down Where It's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up. This isn't going to be soft romantic like the previous story (well, there's a little bit of it). If you're not into the spicier stuff, that's totally okay, this is just a nice little smut story.

_One and half months_. Or you had assumed that’s what it had been since your miraculous transformation. Time was a bit of a more nebulous concept in the merworld, where tides and temperatures were the main source of timekeeping.

Speaking of temperatures. Over the past few weeks, you’d felt a bit off. What had started out as a low-grade fever now felt like a raging inferno, to the point you were surprised you weren’t surrounded by a bubble of boiling water wherever you went. 

And the itch! No, not an itch, that would infer that it was your skin or scales that were the cause. But no, this irritation wasn’t just skin deep, no pun intended, this went further, deeper, almost to a part of you that couldn’t be biologically explained, such as your soul.

You hadn’t really spent much time with the merfolk, aside from the brothers, being quite shy, but they seemed amiable and quite welcoming. There hadn’t been a human addition to the population in a generation, you had heard an elder say, so you were a person of interest, but they gave you plenty of space, to let you gradually feel comfortable among them. 

That being said, you had no one to ask about your ‘condition’. You’d observed many of them, and none of them seemed to suffer from your affliction, or if they did, they either considered it normal, or were very good at hiding it.

Or worse, they didn’t suffer from it at all. Was it a side effect of the transformation? Or was it something more permanent? You hoped it wasn’t the latter. What if it was some sort of Little Mermaid painful price to pay, just in reverse? It worried you so much that you were failing at being a mermaid.

You wanted to ask Vergil about it, but you’d found out two things. First, he’d been a bit distant lately, and seemed to be out hunting, (fish...and your father’s ships, which you had begrudgingly agreed to on the condition that he try his best not to hurt crewmembers. He had... acquiesced to your request)

Secondly, and most worryingly, your symptoms seemed to intensify exponentially when he was around. You didn’t have any idea why, but just his presence caused your fever to flare out, and the urge to scratch something, anything, anyONE got to the point that you were wanting to gouge out chunks of rocks on the sea bed.

And now your scales were changing… The white of your tale wasn’t quite white anymore, it seemed iridescent, like a mother of pearl, that when you swam in the sunlight, you shimmered like a pastel rainbow. And the jade green scales? They’d become a deep, dark green, the colour that was almost onyx, with the corresponding rainbow oily sheen on it. The colours would get increasingly intense and contrast more when Vergil was around, and now you were certain he had noticed. He’d taken one look at your tail a few hours ago, and swam off rather hurriedly, claiming he could hear a school of anchovies somewhere nearby.

So, now you were forced to ask the one person that you could trust. Dante. He was currently playing hide and go seek with some octopus amongst the kelp (and losing, his red tale stood out rather sharply amongst the greens and blues and browns) so after he had been outwitted by the camouflaged invertebrate yet again, you’d caught his attention.

 _“What’s up mudskipper?”_ he asked, and you hesitated. This was a lot harder and embarrasing than you thought it would be.

 _“Dante….I have a rather… personal question…”_ you started, and this time, the increased heat you felt wasn’t due to whatever you had been suffering.

_“Ahh, you finally broke down and are asking about your heat. ‘Bout damn time too, I thought Vergil was the most stubborn guy I’d ever met”_

_“Wait,”_ you asked, startled, _“I’m in heat?”_

 _“Yup”_ he began piling up a pillar of rocks, one on top of each other, before pausing, _“wait, humans don’t have them?”_

_“NO!”_

_“Huh, strange. Wonder how you guys managed to keep making babies.”_

_“Wait,”_ you said, realization dawning on you, _“You knew I was in heat?”_

 _“Well duh,”_ he said, as he placed the seventh stone on the top, and backed off as it wobbled. _“I mean, how is it NOT noticeable? You’re giving out the smells, and your colour changes basically scream ‘CLAIM ME!’ to any merfolk an ocean away. In any other situation you’d be having an entire shoal of prospective mermen and mermaids skulking around”_ He tempted fate by placing an eighth stone, and to his amazement, it held.

 _“Wait, that makes no sense. I haven’t seen a single mer-person for several days,”_ you said, as you watched him concentrate as he found a nice flat stone to put on as a topper. _“And that doesn’t explain why you don’t seem to be affected at all.”_

He stuck his tongue out as he gingerly placed the flat rock on top, before backing away slowly, smiling as it held.

 _“Well, there’s an easy reason for that,”_ he explained, satisfied with his work. _“Everyone knows you’ve been claimed by Vergil. In the old days, stories told that there’d be fights to the death over a mate, with the one who survived proved that he or she was the fittest to breed with their prospective bondmate”_ he chuckled at your horrified look, _“Of course now we’re much more civilized, and we realized losing half the population to stupid fights was incredibly dumb, so we kinda modified it. You still have to prove your worthiness to your bondmate, just in a non lethal way. Prove you’re faster, stronger, that you can provide for them, stuff like that. And basically we all know there’s no one that even has a shot with you, so they stay away. But for me, you’re practically family already, so I’m not even bothered by it. Vergil on the other hand….”_ he smirked. _“The poor mer’s practically been a krill’s distance from spearing you…_ ” he chuckled, _“heh, ‘spearing’. Anyways, he’s been resisting his primal urges, he mumbled something about, ‘humans having different ways of expressing consent’ or something… anyways. One of you have to get worn down by the tide, or I’ll never get a moment’s peace.”_

You stared, finally understanding. After all, you had desired Vergil for a while, but hadn’t known how to breach the subject. The ways of communication between merfolk was incredibly different, with smells, colours, and sounds being woven into their spoken speech. When you spoke, you felt like you were only saying every other word. Vergil had assured you that you would eventually understand, but it seemed that you had a bit more to learn.

_“If… let’s say…. I wanted him… how would I be able to let him know?”_

Dante shrugged, _“just follow your instincts and trust the currents of your body. Verg will get the message. In fact…”_ he smiled devilishly _“I know how to get his attention right now…”_ He placed his hand on your shoulder and gently, softly caressed it. 

Before you could react, even protest, you heard the clatter of rocks, as the pillar, which had been standing tall, collapsed, the stones chattering as they scattered on the sea bed. The reason was obvious, Vergil floated, his scales a dark shimmering blue, much more intense than you had remembered them.

 _“Dante….”_ his voice was low and growled, like water crashing over countless small stones. _“Get away from her.”_ Yamato’s blade glittered threatenly in the sunlight.

Dante’s response was typical of the merman, a smile, a shrug, and then a click of tongue, before swimming off, with just a _“Have fun guys!”_

So there you were face to face with Vergil, the heat within you almost unbearable, your scales shimmering in the sea-filtered light. You could see how tense he was, like a coiled spring, on how he was suppressing his true nature. You closed your eyes, attempting to follow Dante’s advice, and follow your new instincts….

 _“Sifa?”_ Vergil’s voice, still tense, but attempting to remain calm. And just the sound of it caused a flare within you. You needed to get away from him….but something in you didn’t fear him… you wanted to test him.

 _“Catch me if you can!”_ and before he could respond, you swam off as fast as you could into the kelp forest. You could make out an animalistic growl, which just excited you as you disappeared among the swaying fronds.

The surge of adrenaline flowed through your system, quelling the heat within you momentarily as you snaked through the dense kelp. You could feel the thick leathery leaves give way to you as you rushed, this way and that, up to the surface, then down to the depths. Fish darted out of your way out of alarm, (and that octopus Dante couldn’t find retreated in a cloud of ink) and even a nonchalant sea turtle decided to mosey out of the way, sensing the the electricity 

Behind you, and then above you, the sound and smell of Vergil searched for you, a primal grumbling coming from him. You still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of swimming (You still had to resist the urge to kick your now nonexistent feet to propel yourself) so you’d never be able to outswim him yet, so eventually, you chose to hide, to conceal yourself among the thick green ropes. The unmistakable rustle of leaves came from somewhere near you. He was close, so very close. The tension in the water, the hunt caused a thrill in you, something primitive and exciting.

The rustling stopped, and you held your metaphorical breath, trying to still your heartbeat. Had he discovered your location? Had your stealth caused him to move on?

_“I found you”_

You had no time to flee, no time to even react as you felt the cords of kelp wrap around your midsection, yanking you towards him. You halfheartedly struggled against the binds, only to be stilled by a hungry, all consuming kiss. It’s effect was instantaneous, and something deep in your brain, some age-old mer behaviour… _bah, why were you thinking like this? Just give into it!_

His mere touch smothered the burning in you, but now another flame inside grew in you, not painful, but one that fed off the feelings you felt. His touch, his kiss, his taste… everything fueled the blazing inferno.

 _“Mira Sifa”_ you barely heard his voice over the thundering in your head, over your heartbeat shuddering. _“You have no idea what you’ve done to me.”_

 _“I know exactly what I’m doing”_ you murmured into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Your fingers gripped his back, and you could feel your fingernails tearing into his skin, and the faint smell of blood drifted through the water, as they healed quickly.

His reaction was immediate. A snarl, and he threw his makeshift kelp lasso away to grip you tightly, and you could feel his fingertips pressing into your hips, clenching you so hard that you could feel pinpricks of pain as his nails dug into your flesh.

 _“Mine..”_ came his guttural voice, echoing in your skull, like rocks scraping against each other. _“All mine..”_

 _“Yes..”_ you were barely able to rasp out as his dark sapphire tail wrapped around you so that you couldn’t move, even if you had desired to, _“All yours..”_

 _“Mine to claim,”_ he muttered dangerously, as his hands, now free to do what he wished, roamed your body, _“Mine to breed”_ One of his webbed hands began circling your breast, pinching and flicking at the nipple like a nibbling fish, while his mouth suckled on the other, his razor sharp teeth grazing against sensitive flesh. You threw your head back in ecstasy, letting you be carried away by the torrent of feelings.

Your eyes snapped open as his other hand slithered down to your lower regions, and deftly fingered a slit, nearly inconspicuous among your vibrant scales. You felt one, then two fingers slipped in, his thumb pressing in on a particular bundle nerves that set off a chain reaction down your spine.

 _“Vergil-ah”_ you managed to slip out as his teeth gently bit down on your breast, the pain dancing on this side of pleasure. Your hips attempted to grind against his hand, to get a little bit more friction , but his tail coiled around you tightly to make movement nearly impossible. It almost frustrated you to no end, but then it clicked at what he was doing, he was trying to show you that he could take care of you.

_Well, two could play at that game…_

His fingers moved more rapidly, and now you felt his growing hardness against you, and you cautiously reached out to grasp it, to caress it in your palm. It was unlike anything you’d ever seen, coming out of a slit similar to yours, dark, nearly black, blue, aside from light blue veins that seemed to glow in the semi darkness of the underwater forest. 

He jerked his head backwards as you slowly began stroking it, a hiss of pleasure escaping through his teeth. It was ridged with velvet soft scales , and was practically scorching to the touch, and you marveled at its texture with each soothing fondle, your thumb brushed against the tip, drawing a satisfied groan out of him.

As he fingered you, you reciprocated, your strokes matching his speed as the pressure in your core intensified.

Then suddenly, with a sound of a distant waterfall, he snarled and stopped. You froze, confused and worried that you’d done something wrong. 

_“Enough games”_  
And without warning, he withdrew his hands, cutting off your pleasure, uncoiled his tail and with one fluid motion, thrust deep into your core. You couldn’t help it, a pathetic mewling sound escaped from your throat as your body tried to encompass his girth. It was almost too big, too much. _Almost..._ Vergil paused for a moment, to let you get your bearings, and only when you wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers digging into his scalp, did he continue his assault.

Your senses shut out everything. The pressure of the shifting currents, the gentle brush of kelp fronds, the sound of the distant surface crashing on rocks. Nothing else mattered but the swells of pleasure that washed over you like the pounding of surf on sand.

You clung tightly onto him for dear life, your nails scratching at the nape of his neck, no doubt leaving bloody trails that would disappear momentarily. And with every frenzied swipe, some primordial urge was appeased.

You were reaching your peak, and his grip on your hips tightened to the point that it pierced flesh, which just intensified what you were experiencing. Lust drunk, you nuzzled yourself into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent and taste of his skin.  
_“Mine...:”_ you hissed out as you came, yanking on his hair so his neck was exposed, and bit down, the rich taste of blood gushing into your mouth like a saltwater spring. You could hear the pulse of his heart, the gasping of lungs, and his crushing grip. Nothing else mattered, except you two, right here, right at this moment.

You were in the eye of the storm, boneless as he had his way with you, drifting along the currents, and then you heard him whisper _“Yes...yours”_ and felt a sharp pain in the junction between neck and shoulder, as he bit down hard. It hurt, but the sensation of him filling you with his seed was more than enough to convert the pain into something more, something sacred and binding.

And with that, the crushing waves seemed to recede as he released his grip on you, but still held you tightly in his arms. He began to lick your shoulder, to clean up the blood from your almost already healed wound. You shuddered as you came down from your high, your fever gone, and the itch satisfied. Vergil felt cool to the touch, a welcome relief after your weeks of misunderstood agony.

 _“I’m sorry”_ you murmured as you licked up the blood remaining on his shoulder. The action that seemed so strange a few months ago now felt as natural as if you’d spent your entire life doing it.

_“Mmm?”_

_“I made you wait for this, not understanding what you and I were going through. It looks like there’s still a lot I need to learn about being a mermaid. ”_

He leant back, pulling you on top of him, stroking your back, lifting your chin to face him, a soft smile on his face. _“For you, I would have waited a lifetime.”_ He entwined his tail around yours. His had returned to its sapphire blue, and the mottles on yours were slowly going back to the beautiful jade colour you were so entranced by. The inferno that had blazed inside you had diminished to a flickering flame, still there, ready to be fueled by your hunger later, but satisfied for now. The itch had been scratched, and his mere touch was balm to you, your skin, to your very soul.

_“I must confess, I wished to tell you, but it would come across as I was pushing you into something that you might not feel comfortable with.”_

You chuckled, resting your head on his chest. _“Ah, I see that’s why you left it to Dante to explain.”_

He grumbled, _“I would have rather not…but desperate times…”_

You laughed as you closed your eyes, both of you drifting off to sleep among the swaying leaves that softy swished around the two of you, the only witnesses to your sacred act.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*Several months ago*_ **Random followers:** Muzz, are you planning on writing some steamy Mer sex?  
>  **Me:** Of course not! It would be highly unethical while he's a prisoner....also...I don't think I can write it
> 
> _*Now*_
> 
> **Me:** ..... Goddamnit.
> 
> Seriously, I only just found out about MerMay, so I guess this is happily coincidental


End file.
